Where the Heart Is
by colferized21444
Summary: When it comes to beating the odds, the perfect couple Blaine and Kurt have succeeded. But when Blaine's biological clock starts ticking, they both know that there is only one answer to their predicament; a surrogate mother. And who better than the closest person to the couple, Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh hey, I'm writing a fanfiction... so, uh... this is kinda my first fanfic that I'll probably be pretty into, so... hope you like it?

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

* * *

Kurt sighed and leaned back on his and Blaine's shared bed. After high school, Kurt and Blaine packed up, moved to New York, and started their life together, still happy and in love. Kurt re-applied to NYADA and got in, thankfully, and Blaine applied for the musical theater program at NYU. Throughout all of the stress of school and work, the two of them continued to make it. They survived when Blaine got his big break on Broadway, being surrounded by screaming girls on a daily basis, and when Kurt got rejected many, many times for his auditions. Kurt sighed at the memories, grimacing slightly at the remembrance of the many fights they've had. He grinned when he saw in his mind the memory of when Blaine got down on one knee and proposed, their first dance, and the greatest night of his life.

Kurt jumped slightly when he felt the bed sink on the other side, but grinned, turning, "Hey, you." He said, chuckling.

Blaine hummed and kissed Kurt softly on the lips, "Hey..." He mumbled with a slight smile. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking" Kurt said breath-fully.

"Oh? And what would that be about?" Blaine asked

Kurt smiled, "Us…how much we've gone through in the years." He takes Blaine's hand and kisses the ring on his finger.

Blaine grinned and moved closer to him so that their noses were touching. "Yeah.. I was actually thinking about that also. But not much past, more like.. future.."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Uh… oh? What do you mean?"

Blaine bit his lip, "I mean.. I was thinking about something today. I've been thinking about it a lot actually." He chuckled, "And I think it's only fair that I tell you."

He looked at Blaine curiously, rubbing his thumb over his palm, "Then uh.. what is it?" He said with a slight chuckle.

Blaine stayed silent for a minute, looking as if he could bite right through his lip. "I, uh... I want to start a family with you." He said in a rush.

Kurt froze for a second, still processing what Blaine had just said. "I-.. you do?" He said, disbelief in his voice.

Blaine nodded. "Of course I do. I've never wanted anything more in my whole life. Just think about it. A mini me or you running around this house? Us taking care of him or her? Wouldn't it be great?" He beamed.

Kurt sighed and looks at him. "I do want to start a family with, Blaine. But how would we do it? We're living in a closet apartment in New York City.. and where are we going to get the money?" He sighed again. "I just... it's going to be a lot of work." He said and Blaine just chuckled again, like he was hiding something, "What? I swear if you know something I don't know Blaine Hummel-Anderson..."

Blaine grinned and shook his head. "We don't need to worry about any of that. I think I forgot to tell you that I got the part I auditioned for." He smiled. "Yeah, it pays great, just enough to pay for a house, baby stuff, and a surrogate." He beamed.

Kurt's jaw dropped. He didn't know whether to be absolutely mad at his husband for not telling him sooner, or to be extremely happy then they might actually start a family. He laughed and threw himself in Blaine's arms. Blaine chuckled. "Hey, hey, squishing me!" Kurt just grinned and squeezed Blaine tighter.

"How could you not tell me about this?!" He said with a laugh. Blaine breathed out a laugh and kissed Kurt's hair.

"I wanted to surprise you!" He says with a bright smile.

Kurt chuckled and released him after a few minutes and they went back to their position before. "So.." Kurt started. "Are we going to do surrogate?"

Blaine sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I want a baby that looks like one of us. And.. I was kind of thinking it could maybe be Rachel?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. "Uh… yeah. I mean, she'd be great! We would have extremely loud children, but hey, at least they'll have talent." He grinned and Blaine nodded, a goofy look on his face, and hugged Kurt tightly, looking into his eyes and kisses him.

"So... we're really doing this?" He asked and Kurt nodded.

"We're really doing this."

* * *

**A/N: Aaand scene. So.. how'd ya like it? Basic constructive criticism would be appreciated :) But do you think this is worthy to continue? Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh hey I'm back. Sorry for the long update if you're actually enjoyed the first chapter... but yeah, I'm back and I'll try and keep updates at least weekly:) Oh and please know that I don't know like, anything about the surrogate process and how it works, I'm getting most of this information from the Internet...**

**Chapter 2**

Kurt groaned and put his head in his hands. Right now he was looking over some paperwork that he has to write out about the baby. He and Blaine have still yet to ask Rachel about being their surrogate, but planned to tell her tomorrow. Kurt shook his head and pushed the paper's to the side and stood up. Blaine was at rehearsal and wouldn't be home for a few hours, so he opted to take a quick nap. He went into his and Blaine's bedroom before falling into a deep sleep.

Blaine sighed and put his key into his and Kurt's apartment, completely exhausted. He dropped his keys on the kitchen and yelled, "Kurt? You home, Babe?" but there was no answer. Blaine raised and eyebrow and walked into their bedroom, smiling slightly when he saw his husband sleeping soundly. He walked over to him and shook him lightly, kissing his forehead. "Kurt.. Baby wake up."

Kurt mumbled softly and stirred. "Wha-" He blinked and sat up, looking at Blaine. "Oh.. I fell asleep," He chuckled and kissed Blaine's cheek lazily. "Hey, Sweetheart."

Blaine grinned and took Kurt's hand, kissing it softly. "Hello, Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap?"

Kurt nodded. "The best," He mumbled and fell back on the pillows. "I was just so tired of doing paperwork. There's so much..." He mumbled out and squeezed Blaine's hand. "And we have to ask Rachel tomorrow," Kurt groaned. "This is going to be a lot of work."

Blaine chuckled and laid down next to him. "Just imagine what it'll be like when the baby comes. Well.. that's if Rachel says yes..." He said and bit his lip. Kurt sighed and kissed him.

"I'm sure she will. I've talked to her before about us having a baby and she definitely was hinting towards being out surrogate." Kurt said and kissed Blaine again. "How was rehearsal?"

Blaine groaned and started telling Kurt about the dancer who broke her foot and the prop that broke. "But other than that it was pretty fun. There are a lot of amazing people."

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes. "Can I fall asleep again. I'm way too tired."

Blaine nodded and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Of course, baby. I'm pretty tired too." He then kissed Kurt's cheek and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, love."

Kurt smiled lazily and mumbled out. "Goodnight."

Kurt and Blaine were waiting patiently at the local coffee shop, their feet tapping nervously. They had asked Rachel to meet them there yesterday after her rehearsal to ask her about being their surrogate.

Blaine suddenly turned to Kurt and bit his lip, "What if she says no?" He asked hesitantly. "What would we do?"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and looked at him, "Sweetie, don't worry about it. If Rachel, for some crazy reason, says no to her two best gays, then we'll ask someone else. We could even go for adoption if it comes to that," He kissed Blaine's cheek quickly. "Don't worry about it."

Blaine nodded frantically and looked around the shop and smiled slightly when he saw Rachel, a smile that lit up the room on her face. Blaine nudged Kurt's arm softly and pointed towards the door at the brunette and she spotted. "Blaine! Kurt! It's been too long!" Rachel yelled and she walked over to them and Kurt laughed.

"Rachel, you saw us last week when you came over, calm down," He said, gesturing Rachel to sit down, her coffee already on the table. Rachel nodded and sat down, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Yes, I know, but still! Thank for the coffee, by the way, you didn't have to buy me mine," Rachel said. Kurt and Blaine just waved that off. "So, why did you call me here on this fine evening?" She took another sip of her coffee, eyeing Kurt and Blaine as they bit their lips.

"Well, uh... both of us want to ask you something. Something that could change ours, and your life for the.. better? Yeah.. definitely the better." Blaine explained, tapping his foot rapidly. Rachel waved her hand for him to continue and Blaine let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Me and Kurt were talking a few days ago about possibly starting a family.. and we would be absolutely honored if you'd maybe be out surrogate?" He said with a heavy heart.

Rachel just sat there, her eyes widening slightly at the words 'family' and 'surrogate'. "Really? Wow.. I'd be honored, guys!" She gasped out. Kurt squealed and took Rachel's hand in his own.

"Rachel! Thank you so much!" Kurt was grinning. "Gosh, just.. thank you!" He wiped his cheeks and chuckled.

Rachel stood up and walked over to the two of them, enveloping them both in a tight hug. "No, thank you guys. I mean, Kurt and I have talked about this before, but I just thought we were just girl chatting!" She laughed and looked at them. "I promise I'll be a good mother, or whatever you want me to be, to this baby. I'm happy to be a part of your little family," She grinned and hugged them Kurt and Blaine again, them both hugging her back just as tight.

**A/N: Was this okay? I know it's been a while.. I'm sorry :c Please tell me if this is okay, if I should continue, if I'm doing something you want me to change, if any of the characters are OOC.. all that jazz. I want to make this story as best as I can for you amazing readers! **


End file.
